highschool
by fruitpunch123451
Summary: when the naruto gang goes to highschool lets see what happens parings:sasuino sakulee nejiten temshika naruhinaino is the new girl and is a hearthrob
1. Chapter 1

HIGHSCHOOL

i do not own naruto

CHAPTER 1

BEEB BEEB BEEB SMASH ugh i need to stop hitting my alarm clocks said a 16 year old inuzuka kiba it was the first day of the new year and kiba was already running late

quickly he threw on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting brown shirt he ran out the door and met up with his friends

HEY OVER HERE KIBA yelled an energetic naruto.He was weiring a orange shirt and jeans with white sneakers.

STOP YELLING NARUTO said an angry sakura she was wearing a white top with stripes down it and a long skirt

BOTH OF YOU CUT THE CRAP OUT YOURE GIVING ME A HEADACHE said Tenten who was wearing a chiniese style top and pants

hn grunted sasuke who was waring a dress (just kidding)he was waring a pair of jeans and a blue shirt

d-did you h-hear that w-we are having a n-new student said a stuttering hinata waring a big jacket and skinny jeans

really who is she? asked kiba

her name is Ino Yamanaka said neji

...TIME SKIP FIRST PERIOD...

(with kiba no one else)

Hello class said the teacher Asuma as he made is apperance the class looked at him

we have a new student

KIBAS MIND:COOL I HOPE ITS NOT ANOTHER SCARY LOOKING GUY LIKE GAARA

welcome yamanaka ino

ino walked in she was the exact oppesite of gaara (for those people who like gaara i like him too but he is scary)she had long blond hair pulled up in a high pony tail waring a light blue skirt and a white shirt with a light blue jacket she had perfect teeth perfect eyes and everything about her was perfect she was beautiful.

all the guys stared at her like she was a goddess the girls were jelouse of her

ok miss yamanaka will you please sit next to kiba over there

sure

hi said kiba hi said ino

first period went by pretty quickly they talked and kiba made ino laugh it was official kiba liked ino

RING

as the class left kiba met sasuke outside and started talking to him on the way to class hey sasuke said ya said kiba youre in class with the yamanaka right? asked sasuke ya why asked kiba

wait you like her dont you kiba said

no said sasuke a little too quickly

you do but sorry i dont think she would be interested she said she does not like guys full of themselves but try it out said kiba trying to hide the anger in his voice when he found out that sasuke liked ino ill talk to you at linch he said walikng in the classroom leaving a dumbfounded sasuke

english the subject he haited until he saw ino at the seat next to his he smiled and went over to her

did you make sure you were with me in every subject kiba asked when he came over

no did you switch youre subjects to ones with me when you found out i was here?asked ino

hahaha laughed both of them as he sat down

just then a teacher stepped in the room her mane is anko

hey sorry it is kibaino and sasusaku and nejiten and hinatanaruto but i want some drama


	2. Chapter 2

INPORTANT IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER

I KNOW YOU PEOPLE NEVER READ AUTHORS NOTES BUT I NEED YOURE HELP

IM GOING TO GIVE YOU 3 SETS OF PAIRING CHOICES YOU VOTE FOR THE SET YOU LIKE BEST

SET A:KIBAINO SASUSAKU TEMSHIKA NEJITEN NARUHINA

SET B:SASUINO NEJITEN SAKULEE TEMSHIKA NARUHINA

SET C:LEETEN NEJIINO SAKUNARU HINASASU TEMSHIKA

VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

HIGHSCHOOL

lunch

hey said a pink haired girl to ino

oh hi said ino

im sakura you must be the new girl

yes thats me

sooo come to our table and i will introduce you to everyone

ok said ino

they went to a table theres shikamaru sakura said as she pointed to a lazy looking person hi ino said yo said shikamaru

im temari said a blond with 4 pony-tails

shika's girlfriend

im tenten said a brunet with two buns in her hair

i-im hinata

said a shy looking girl

I AM ROCK LEE said an over energetic teen

im sasuke said a handsome looking guy

im naruto said a goofy looking guy

im neji said a seruouse looking person

and you know kiba said sakura

yes said ino

well sit down said sakura

ok

(SEATING ORDER:sasuke ino sakura lee neji tenten temari shikamaru naruto hinata kiba and back to sasuke)

so where did you move from ino said sasuke

the tea villadge it was a small school but i liked it

it must h-have been hard to l-leave youre f-friends said hinata

not really i only had one but i was not very outgoing

oh but still now you have alot of friend all of us said lee

after that everyone went to there own conversations

LEE AND SAKURAS

so lee i um...heard a rumor that um...you had a crush on ...me is it true

yes my cherry blossum i do

so i guess this means we are a couple now huh said sakura

yes it does said lee

SASUKE AND INO

soo what are youre interests asked sasuke

well i like acting and i love tennis

oh really i bet you 5 bucks i can beat ou in a game

youre on sasuke but when and where

today after school i can give you a ride to my place we have a privit court

ok after school

whats going on after school sasuke said a slut looking red haired girl

nothing karin

ok if you say soo after se said that she turned to ino STAY AWAY FROMM SASUKE NEW GIRL then she ran off

looks like you have some fan girls said ino

you have no idea interjected naruto

KIBA AND NARUTO

soo said naruto i heard that you like kin the girl in sttudent counsil said naruto

no i dont said kiba whatever

TIMESKIP AFTER SCHOOL

so ready to go said sasuke to ino yep

is this youre car said ino pointing to a black bmw yes said sasuke

the ride was short they would laugh once in awihle but nothing really happend

AT COURT

soo you have a really big house said ino seving the ball

ya said sasuke hitting it back and it went like that untill they got tired and tok a break and there are tennis bally everywhere

so whats up with tenten and neji they look like they like eachother

they do but they wont admit it to anyone

i see said ino as she walked over to sasuke when she was near him she fell over a tennis ball and fell on him both of them hit the groung and there lips touched

1223221321322222222222224231425222222222222552525252525252552525

HI I FEEL SOO BAD ABOUT LEAVING YOU OUT LIKE THAT BUT I HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS I DONT OWN NARUTO


End file.
